


Don't Be Dead.

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I did.. Saw people doing this on tumblr and was sick of it ending with John dead! Some of the Ideas came from Awwjeezitsamy's story  </p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1589720/chapters/3378782</p><p>GO READ IT NOW I'LL WAIT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Dead.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awwjeezitsamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/gifts), [JohnImNotGayWatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnImNotGayWatson/gifts), [Johnlockthedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockthedoors/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love, Life, and Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589720) by [Awwjeezitsamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy). 



[Unsent] I’m sorry I had to lie.  
John, forgive me. -SH

[Sent] I can’t go back to the flat…  
I just can’t. Sherlock. Don’t be dead.-JW

[Sent] John… I’m sorry.  
I’m not dead. -SH

*Delivery failed*

[Sent] Damnit, Mycroft!  
Let my text through! -SH

*Delivery failed*

[Sent] I went to your grave today. It’s black,  
but shiny. My idea. You didn’t have a black heart. -JW

[Unsent] John… Thank you for believing in me. -SH

[Sent] I don’t know why I’m texting you. Mycroft hasn’t  
shut your phone off yet… It comforts me. -JW

[Sent] Mycroft gave me your coat and your scarf. It’s  
been cleaned, but it still smells like you. I sleep with it. -JW

[Unsent] I snuck back to the flat and took a few of your shirts.  
They don’t fit.. but they go everywhere with me. I turned  
one into a scarf. -SH

[Unsent] … I want to tell you I’m alive. I haven’t  
even left London yet. John, I saw you today.  
Please don’t cry. -SH

[Sent] I received a random text today. All it said was,  
“It’s a trick. It’s just a magic trick.” Why won't people  
leave me alone to grieve! -JW

[*Delivery failed*] I haven’t heard from you in a month…  
John, I’m worried about you. -SH

[Sent] I drank something other than whiskey today. -JW

[*Delivery failed*] John! Don’t do this to yourself!  
You are clever, work it out!

[Sent] Mycroft! Let me talk to him! -SH

[Sent] Sorry, brother mine. -MH

[Sent] I tried to kill myself. How come after a  
bottle of whiskey and a bottle of Vicodin  
I’m still alive? -JW

[Sent] Mycroft, help him! -SH

[Unsent] John, I love you. Please don’t hurt yourself.  
You are far too clever, and far too beautiful. -SH

[Sent] I know why you liked drugs. I see you  
when I’m high. -JW

[*Delivery failed*] John…. No…. -SH

[Sent] (1/2) I have to stop texting you… Every  
time my phone goes off I think it’s you.  
I still believe in you.

[Sent] (2/2) And I still love you. But I hurt so bad.  
I’m so alone. So alone… I love you, Sherlock. -JW

[*Delivery failed*] John, please don’t leave me.  
I read each and every text. Please, John. -SH

[Sent] DAMNIT MYCROFT

*One year later after the fall*

[Sent] (½) Sherlock… I miss you. I’m clean now.  
No more coke. Harry called me. She just got out of rehab.  
Apparently your brother helped her get clean.

[Sent] (2/2) Greg and your brother are helping me get clean  
then I’m going to go stay with harry… I can’t be alone anymore. -JW

[Unsent] My dear, John. Please don’t ever stop texting me again.  
I don’t know how much longer I’ll last out here. Jim’s men are  
almost gone… then I can come home. -SH

[Sent] I cooked today. Made risotto. Made me think of you. -JW

[Unsent] I miss your cooking. -SH 

[Sent] I bought a purple shirt today.-JW

[Unsent] I bought a black and white striped shirt last month.  
It’s my pillow case. -SH

[Sent] I still have your coat. -JW

*Year and a half after the fall* 

[Sent] A friend tried hooking me up with a woman today.  
I can’t date. Mary was nice, though. -JW

[Unsent] Please, don’t date. I’ll be home soon. Promise. -SH

[Sent] Lestrade thinks I’m nutters for not dating Mary. -JW

[Unsent] I never liked Gavin. -SH

[Unsent] Greg* -SH

[Sent] I had coffee with Mary. I can’t date her. -JW

[Unsent] Don’t. I’m in Serbia. This is the last part of  
Moriarty’s network. I’ll be home soon. -SH

[Sent] Mycroft has been gone a few days. Greg is lonely. -JW

[Sent] Two years, Sherlock. And I still love you. - JW

[Sent] I love you, too. -SH

[Sent] Oh, by the way. Not dead. -SH

[Sent] Sherlock? Where are you? This had better not be a trick!!!!! -JW

[Sent] Turn around and kiss me, my idiot. - SH

**Author's Note:**

> With all my love to my Girls. :-) 
> 
> -IA


End file.
